Diverter valves are used in many applications involving water flow paths, typically to direct flow from one path to another. Exemplary applications include bathing installations such as spas, pools and whirlpool baths. Bathing installations typically employ water pumps to pump water through water flow paths, and diverter valves may selectively divert water through jets, filters, and other devices or water paths.
Diverter valves are susceptible to problems resulting from foreign matter in the water, e.g. dirt particles, which may for example prevent the valve from proper operation.